


Through the Looking glass

by LorellaMoon (orphan_account)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, I tried my best, M/M, Post-Series, Prophecies, Russian vampires, Vampires that aren't canon, hinted attempt murder, tags will be added as they appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LorellaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six hundred years ago the court came to a decision. Separate themselves from the shadowhunters, the downworlders,ignore the prophecy that foreshadows destruction and Chaos. They have forgotten though, and now there's nothing to stop them from meeting again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Looking glass

"Dracey, please stop fooling around and hand me those papers"

"The papers I was instructed not to give you?"

"Wait what?"

"Shit!"

Aleksandr Mikhailovich sat up from his position on the couch and glared at his assistant. Well she was soon to be his ex-assistant. 

"Who instructed you to hide the papers from me?" He demanded. Dracey looked uncomfortable. 

"Uhm well..." She began, but Aleksandr just sighed and threw a book at her head. She was out cold in a matter of minutes. 

"Abram!" he yelled. His royal guard seemingly materialized at the door as soon as he called him. Aleksandr gestured to the traitor and he nodded. Dracey was picked up effortly before Abram exited the room. 

He stood up and checked the time on his phone. It was still the afternoon. He frowned, he understood that Abram was awake because he was one of the royal guards, but what had Dracey been doing up at this hour? He walked over to her desk in his office. A small bottle sat on the floor by where she had landed after falling down.

He picked it up and sniffed the contents. He dropped the bottle almost immediately. Solanaceae. Why would Dracey risk her life carrying Vampire venom?

He walked out of his study and called over Viktor, another of his guards.

"Are the children okay?"

"Not to worry milord, Lady Mariam is with them at the moment." 

Aleksandr walked to Dracey's room, and walked in. He opened the dresser and pulled out several manilla envelopes. The first two revealed to be nothing but pictures for Dracey's scrapbooking habit. The other three were filled with important documents that had been missing for a while.

"Hey everything okay?" Aleksandr turned around to look at the disinterested face of Anthony Donaghy. 

"Yeah. What are you doing up at this hour?"

"That's what I should be asking you. You should really go to sleep, because though it seems you've forgotten, I'm human. I am not a vampire and most certainly a nightwalker like you."

"Oh." Aleksandr said smartly. Admittedly sleep hadn't been on his mind. Anthony walked forward and picked up one of the envelopes before pouring out it's contents and gathering the papers into a neat pile.

"The Court asks of your guidance towards the current impending Issue." He read aloud. Aleksandr sighed.

"Issues again with the court?" Anthony asked as he grabbed the rest of the envelopes and walked out of Dracey's room. They began heading towards his study .

"It's the whole issue with that prophecy again. Every hundred years I get sked the same thing. I just usually tell them to ignore it."

"And this time?" They had arrived at his study. Aleksandr looked around to make sure there was no one in sight. He looked at Anthony for confirmation. The golden eyed boy nodded, after sanning the area. They were completely alone. They both walked into the study and Anthony looked the door behind them.

"This time?" He asked, instigating the conversation again.

"This time I'll tell them the same thing as always."

"But?"

"We've managed to hold out as long as we can, our worlds cannot be separated for much longer, There are many of us who are being born into their worlds. If we continue to actually ignore it, the results would be disastrous."

"So why aren't you telling that to the court?"

"I consulted Monica Zehr"

"The witch? The Kaiser's mother?" Anthony asked warily. He could understand why, it was a given fact that anyone within the Zehr family, and by extension Orihara, would be completely insane in one way or another. Monica Zehr was told to suffer from Schizophrenia. 

"That's the one. If we tell the court, none of the end games are good."

"So what are you going to do?"

"We are going to New York"

 

It shall be then, when rocks will rain from the sky, the world will fall into anarchy.

When the moment comes that the world turns to winter, the two worlds will be met once more.

There comes a day when the light will be no more, two sides shall fight together for the survival of the worlds

When the moment comes where everything ends, a spark of hope brings the arrival of a new era.


End file.
